


Tammy's recommendations

by the_emo_tammy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emo_tammy/pseuds/the_emo_tammy
Summary: Here are the links of all of my recommendations I made on my Instagram @fobnsfw





	Tammy's recommendations

Cockslut.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748261

Punishment smut  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547690

Calm before the storm  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373083

You put my head in such a flurry  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485945

Sing along and steal a line  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227506

Grade - A Good Girl  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744403

I Can't Control Myself  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504053

The Way The Doctor Made Me  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462124

This Elevator Only Goes Up To Ten  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901118

Waiter. Actor. Model. Slut.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536677

The Mad Key  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323809

write you off  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791606

Polaroid Pictures.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170818

Of innocence and experience  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173939

for him  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278805

Armageddon, Motherfuckers  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024923

Neded a Change  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894410

Pastel Pink, Satin Red  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488770

A Cure for Insomnia  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260084

I'm [not] Supposed to Love You  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973339

When I Can't Breathe, I Won't Ask You To Stop  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866963

Idk what to title this  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012018

Just A Tune Up  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415372

You Just Haven't Earned It Yet, Baby  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561618

tempting fate (and hands and hips)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142934

I Didn't Come for a Fight But I Will Fight Till the End  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190465

Manners  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105589

We Came To Fuck  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104101

Synthetic Animals  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765165

Go Forth and Have No Fear  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423707

Getting Harder to Breathe (So Save Your Breath)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742930

Dream  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015571

But I'm No Good At Math  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104867

Don't Mess With Patrick Stump  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078711

A Fever You Can Sweat Out  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/407111

Unprofessional   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253927


End file.
